


That Guy

by Jaz_Levy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaz_Levy/pseuds/Jaz_Levy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity has just moved to the big city where every girl's fallen head over heels for one boy. When Serenity accidentally gets wrapped up in the wrong crowd will she get a second chance to make her mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Guy

Since my first day at Patterson high school everybody's been telling me about the elusive Harry Styles,the type that's friendly with everyone,gets good grades and spends his weekends on hot dates with a textbook and the same Blink 182 album from 2001.All the girls have some kind of crush on him 'cause he's never had a girlfriend and everyone's buying to be the first.I've been here for three days already sheparded by a girl named Tate just Tate,so far we haven't managed a glimpse of Mr.Styles.Tate told me he's never gone this long,something must be up.I asked her what he looked like maybe we just missed him.

"There's either a crowd of jocks around him or girls you can't miss that boy.She said with a wave of her hand,"in any case he's a raven haired fellow with bright green eyes..and don't forget the curls never the curls."

"So specific."

Two heads are better than one,it'll be easier to find him."

"So he's some kind of celebrity?"

She shrugged popping a handfull of skittles in her mouth as we turned into a crowded hallway.

So I had to admit,I was a bit interested in this boy even the ninth graders were smitten with him,Harry Styles must be something.

After school I found myself at the library asking about volunteer work when I saw him Harry Styles.He trotted in with an easy swagger looking just as Tate described,I saw what everyone else saw in him,bright green eyes curly black hair with a shock of red.How could I get somebody like that to fall for me.I pushed the thought away,i'm just a chubby new girl from Illinois.

He walked past me flashing a smile at the librarian,waving at me.My heart fluttered.

"Harry Styles everybody wants a piece of him."Mrs.Adler whispered.

"Does he always do that?",I asked.

"What?"

"Wave at strangers."

"Mmhm he's friendly even to the few people who'd like to see him hung on a cross."

"There're people like that."

She nodded."You'll meet them soon enough."

I did two days later as my mother and I unloaded couches and beds from a moving van.A group of kids about my age ran past two of them stopped by me taking a moment to look me up then down.

"Can I help you?"I asked.

A girl with faded purple hair stepped forward."You're new right?"she said crossing her arms.

I nodded setting down a box of CDs.

Then the boy spoke handing me a sheet of tattered construction paper."Heard of Harry Styles?"

"Haven't I,everyone's got someting to say to about him."I stuffed the paper in the back pocket of my sweatpants.

"Were having a meeting in the library tomorrow show up...if you want."

"Or not."said the girl as the pair turned away."Nice house,be a shame if something happened to it."

Her words sent chills down my spine,I shook it off grabbing my box then hurried in the new house.Mom was passed out on the floor under my mattress.I dropped the box by the door,then closed up the moving van leaving it in the driveway for tomorrow.My arms felt like jell-o by then and I trudged up the stairs collasping in a heap on the floor


End file.
